Johnlock Fluffshots
by IOU-a-Call-Sherlock
Summary: A collection of Johnlock fluff oneshots that I'm writing, some of them might not be fluff and jsut plain depressing but okay then. I'm taking requests, the weirder, the better! I sure hope this is what my language arts instructor meant by making sure I write at least once a week! Rate T ONLY because some of them may or may not result in kissing..
1. Why Sherlock Doesn't Sleep Well

_Just remember I'm taking requests!_

_I'll be sure to credit you right here if I happen to do yours._

* * *

Prompt: Unicorn

It was a fairly uneventful day at 221b Baker Street, with John blogging about the last case and Sherlock staring off into the distance. A text tone came from John's mobile and he quickly picked it up.

_Tell Sherlock I'm dropping off some of his belongings. Mycroft Holmes_

John reported the information asking why Mycroft had to contact him through John.

"One can have their own reasons for actions without explaining them." He replied, standing up and heading to his room. There was a small amount of rustling coming from the room and John decided to ignore it. Moments later there was a knock at the door and Sherlock rushed to open it first. Mycroft handed him a small box and said a short hello to John before Sherlock slammed the door.

"What was that Sherlock? I know you don't like you brother but that was just rude." John scolded.

"I'll be in my room, please don't come in." Was all that Sherlock responded with. John continued with his blogging.

Sherlock's been in there for awhile John thought. He debated checking up on him and decided to do it. He snuck up to the door and put his ear against it. He couldn't hear much except Sherlock breathing heavily. He knocked lightly and when Sherlock didn't answer he opened the door a crack.

He peeked inside to see Sherlock sleeping soundly on his bed. In his arms was a small stuffed unicorn that seemed slightly tattered. John smiled and closed the door.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness and maybe the robotic-ness.. First attempt.._


	2. An Otter?

_This one is Post-Reichenbach.. Sorry if it's bad but I couldn't resist.. I also realise that it's even shorter than the last one but oh well.._

* * *

Prompt: Otter

Day 1103

It's been a little over three years since Sherlock... I've found an otter online that reminded me of him. It sounds stupid but I bought him.

John finished his journal entry for the day and he lowered his notebook to look at the little black otter. He took the animal out of its cage and brought it onto his lap. He pet the otter for a little bit before his vision went blurry from tears, overcome by memories of his old flatmate.

John set the otter back in its home and stood up. He tried to walk to the kitchen, but ran into a tall, black-clad man. The man wrapped his arms around John and he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, John," said Sherlock. John didn't stop crying for a long time and Sherlock didn't stop holding him until he did. The taller man lifted up John's chin.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to get rid of the otter."

* * *

_Taking requests c=_


	3. Swings

_Okay, this one is also Post-Reichenbach.. Gahh I love writing depressing things.. Sorry for John seeming a little creepy but I couldn't think of another way for this idea to work.._

* * *

Prompt: Swing

John sat quietly on a bench in the playground of the nearest park. He hadn't been able to do much since Sherlock's suicide and has depended on many people to keep him in check. Molly, especially, has stayed with him the most. She first introduced him to sitting on the bench and just thinking.

John looked at all of the children playing and saw a small blonde little boy on the swings. He looked very sad, sitting there with a frown on his face. John walked over to the swings and sat down in the one next to the boy and asked what the matter was.

"My best friend left," the boy replied glumly, "and now I have nothing to do."

"You could play with me," John suggested.

"Really?!" the boy exclaimed, his tone significantly brighter.

"Yeah, sure, my name is John. What's yours?"

"I'm Arthur!"

John and Arthur played until John decided it was time for him to go home. He left with a sad goodbye from Arthur and promised the child he would return the next day. The two played together almost every day for two or three days always meeting at the swings, when John asked when Arthur usually goes home.

"The park is my home John!" he explained with a smile. "It's fun when you're here, but boring when you're gone. I like to sleep on the slide the most!"

"Arthur," John started cautiously, "when was the last time you saw your mom or dad?"

"I don't remember, but it's really fun. I get to play all day long!"

"Arthur, give me a couple minutes, I'm going to call a friend." John said, walking away and dialing Lestrade's number. He talked to him about finding Arthur and his new discoveries. Lestrade told him to at least bring the kid home to feed him and they hung up. Walking back to Arthur, John asked him if he was hungry.

"Yeah!" A grin flashed across the young boy's face. John invited him home and brought him to Baker Street, where the man made Arthur some simple macaroni that Molly had stocked the cupboards with. The child practically inhaled it.

"Arthur, would you like to live with me?" John asked, seeing the now obvious, starved look in the child's eyes. Arthur simply nodded and asked for more macaroni.

This was how John's life went for a few weeks. He got gradually happier, having the child around, and grew attached to him. One day, Arthur asked if they could go back to the playground because he had to do something. John happily obliged.

Once they got there Arthur ran to the swings and talked to the man that was sitting in them.

"I found my other daddy!" He squealed to the man. John jogged over and looked quizzically at the man Arthur was talking to. He looked vaguely familiar, he couldn't quite put his finger on how. Until the man turned around.

"Hello, John. I see you've found our son, Arthur." Sherlock smiled warmly.

* * *

_ I'm taking requeeeests Also, I'll try not to get all Parentlocky on you all.. Those can get quite annoying_


	4. Come Closer

_This prompt is from one of my friends from school. Thanks Diamond, and may you shine as bright as the full moon!_

* * *

Prompt: Hospital

Sherlock sat outside John's room St. Bart's, waiting for the report concerning his friend. It was a rather nasty case and John ended up getting shot. Sherlock hoped that it wasn't too serious. He couldn't lose his only friend.

"Sherlock? John wants to talk with you," a nurse called from the doorway. Sherlock entered the sterile room and saw John hooked up to a plethora of machines. The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

"Sherlock..."

"I'm right here." Sherlock said, awkwardly standing next to John's bed.

"I need to tell you something... Come closer." Sherlock followed the bedridden man's directions and leaned down to John. "Closer..." Sherlock was getting slightly uncomfortable, as he was very close to John's face by then.

"Sherlock, I just wanted to say..." He paused, and then licked Sherlock's nose. Startled, Sherlock leaned back and rubbed his nose. By then, John was already laughing hysterically. He sat up and took off all of the wires he had on.

Sherlock came back to his senses and simply said, "You're not hurt."

John nodded. "The bullet just nicked my side, I'm fine." Together, the two men walked out of the room and checked out of the building.

Later, at the flat, Sherlock was on his computer. "John, come look at this," he said. John walked over and saw a picture of Baker Street.

Sherlock pointed at a random area and said something along the lines of "Is that supposed to be there?" This caused John to lean in closer to see what he was pointing at. When John was close enough, Sherlock turned and kissed him. John didn't try to pull away, he just melted into the kiss and Sherlock let him.

John took the computer and set it down on the floor, settling into Sherlock's lap. He performed all of this without withdrawing from the kiss. They just sat there for a while, passionately kissing on the chair. Soon, they had to break away from each other to catch their breath.

"Your tactics work in almost any situation," Sherlock purred. "Bedroom?"

"Oh God yes."

* * *

_And now you see why I rated this T..._


	5. Lost Scarf

_This is a prompt from Alice-Rose-Teatime, called Scarf or Scarves, hope you like it!_

* * *

"I've got it!" Sherlock exclaimed, making John jump. They were sitting quietly as they usually do, until Sherlock disrupted the silence. Quite recently the men had received a case from Lestrade concerning an odd murder. "Come along John!" He ran out the door putting on his scarf and coat. John grabbed his coat and ran out with him.

"Would you care to explain?" He yelled out as Sherlock hailed a cab.

"I'll explain on the way." He jumped in and John followed. He explained that the murderer would be appearing somewhere in the homeless network and they only had one chance to stop him. The plan to stop him was that John was going to cover Sherlock while he snuck up on the murderer. It wasn't the best plan but Sherlock had other more 'important' things on his mind. As soon as they arrived John went into place and Sherlock found a nice and quiet spot to view where the man was coming from.

Soon John saw him and looked around to see Sherlock already fairly close to him. Sherlock jumped out and tackled the murderer and John ran closer. Sherlock had the upper hand and it seemed that the murderer was almost done for when he slipped away from Sherlock. He ran to the nearest tunnel and John started running after him. Sherlock caught up with John and they ran even after they knew that they had lost him. They stopped running and took a few minutes to calm down.

"John.. I lost my scarf." Sherlock panted. John gave him a surprised look.

"Is that all your worried about? We just lost a criminal!"

"But John, it's my scarf."

"And?" Sherlock didn't answer and started running back, searching the floor of the tunnel for his beloved scarf. John debated whether or not he should follow and decided to go to him.

"Sherlock, I really don't see why your scarf is so important!" He said when he saw the man again. Sherlock just huffed and started to walk away.

The cab ride home was silent and when they got back to 221b Baker Street, Sherlock went straight to his room. John sat in his chair and grabbed his computer to blog. After a few minutes, Sherlock came out again and grabbed his violin. He played a few notes when he turned and asked John,

"Where is my scarf, if it's not in the tunnel?"

"How would I know?" John replied.

"I was just asking." Sherlock replied, a little out of character. John thought about the scarf and its importance to Sherlock.

"I think I know where your scarf is.." He said cautiously. Sherlock spun around and looked at him, eyes squinted. "But I need you to tell me why you need it so badly." Sherlock sighed and sat down.

"Just tell me where my scarf is." He said.

"Okay," John started. "Answer my question first."

"Please?" Sherlock gave John a sincere look. John almost told him but snapped himself out of it and shook his head. "Why do I have to tell you?!"

"Because I want to know!" Sherlock fidgeted for a bit and then slumped. He mumbled something the John couldn't really hear. "Sherlock, I have to be able to understand your reason."

"I want it.. Because it was a gift from you!" And then everything came back to John. He had bought Sherlock a brand new scarf for his birthday, after he found out how stained the old one was. John looked at Sherlock and Sherlock looked back at him. "Well? My scarf's location?"

John reached into his jumper at pulled out the scarf. Sherlock looked at him wide eyed and tried to take it back. John dodged Sherlock's hand and wrapped the scarf around the other man's neck. He pulled his head down and kissed him. Sherlock didn't try to pull away. John was surprised to find out that Sherlock was actually kissing him with more passion than himself. Sadly, they had to part for oxygen and Sherlock said to John,

"Thank you for the scarf, I care very much about it."


End file.
